


Art for "Adrift No More" by Rivermoon1970

by penumbria



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: This is art made for the NCIS 2017 Reverse Bang. It is paired with the story "Adrift No More" by Rivermoon1970.





	Art for "Adrift No More" by Rivermoon1970

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adrift No More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977648) by [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, Criminal Minds or Stargate. I make no money from this.
> 
> The tags and warnings on my post are for my post. Read the warnings and tags for the story on your own, they are not the same!


End file.
